La grande évasion
by Rubeale
Summary: [Fic Aventure] Nos héros retrouvent la lumière, après avoir erré dans les ténèbres...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Le monde d'Aventure est possédé par Mahyar, et les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin sont respectivement possédés par Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob, et Seb du Grenier. L'histoire suivante, par contre, est à moi ! Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec, accessoirement.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire : au début, je voulais faire l'inverse de ce qui a été fait jusqu'à présent : à la place de Mahyar transporté dans Aventure, transporter Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin chez Mahyar. …..c'est absolument pas ce que j'ai fini par écrire. Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Loin sous la surface de la terre, dans l'obscurité, quatre héros cherchaient le chemin de la lumière…

Shin commençait à en avoir marre. Déjà que sa provision de pomme s'amenuisait, si en plus les trois autres se disputaient pour savoir par où passer ! Effectivement, l'obstacle majeur de la Compagnie des Bras Cassés n'était pas les araignées ou les lézards mais bien… les intersections. Shin soupira. Apparemment les autres ne prêtaient plus aucune attention aux araignées qui les talonnaient.

« Bon, les gars ? Intervient Shin. Ça vous dirait pas d'accélérer le mouvement ? J'entend les araignées qui nous rattrapent, là. »

Ses trois compagnons s'arrêtèrent, tendirent l'oreille, et finirent par eux aussi distinguer les sons produits par les araignées. Ils se regardèrent, puis Bob déclara :

« J'ai un plan. Théo, éteins ton slip, la lumière que tu produit conduit les araignées directement jusqu'à nous, là. » Bob continua, en ignorant le ''Mon slip t'emmerde vraiment !'' de Théo. « Grunlek, vu que tu es nyctalope, ça ne te dérange pas de nous servir de guide ? Si tu pouvais examiner les différents chemins de cette intersections, voir si il n'y en a pas un qui est différent des autres. Et si il y a quelqu'un qui sent du vent, qu'il le dise : en suivant ces courants d'air on a de fortes chances d'arriver à la sortie.

« Et pourquoi ce serait ton plan qu'on exécuterai ? L'interrompit Théo, grognon. T'es pas le chef, que je sache !

« Moi je fais que proposer, se défendit le pyromage. Si l'un d'entre vous à de meilleures idées qu'il s'exprime !

« Moi j'en ai, des idées. On attend les araignées ici, je les charges, et celles que je n'arrive pas à tuer vous vous en occupez, assena le paladin. Faites-moi confiance, ça va bien se passer, comme ca toutes les araignées seront mortes et on pourra chercher la sortie de ce labyrinthe en paix !

« Je voudrais pas casser ton délire, dit prudemment Grunlek, mais la dernière fois qu'on t'as fait confiance tu as tué une gamine de 16 ans, alors… Sur ce coup-là, je dit suivons le plan de Bob, et vite, parce que les araignées derrière vont pas attendre tranquillement qu'on ait fini de prendre une décision !

Bob et Shin finirent par acquiescer, et Grunlek se concentra, en ignorant le grommellement de Théo ressemblant vaguement à ''Elle était juste assommée, d'abord !'' .

 **(Test : Perception: Grunlek : 1D100 : 39 Succès !)**

« Il y a un passage qui a l'air plus propre que les autres, à mon avis c'est par là que passent les scientifiques/minions qui nous ont kidnappés, les deux autres chemins sont justes pleins de poussière. Et selon moi, ce n'est pas un piège, déclara Grunlek au terme de son inspection.

« Génial, direction ce passage, en vitesse ! Il fait encore noir par contre, va falloir que tu ouvres la marches pour nous guider Grun. Théo, tu suis Grunlek, moi je passe ensuite et Shin ferme la marche, en gardant une main sur l'épaule de celui qui nous précède ça devrait le faire.

« C'est pas une bonne idée ça Bob, le nain est tellement petit que je vais lui marcher dessus, intervint Théo. Ignorant l'intervention de Grunlek (''Le nain t'emmerde !''), il poursuivit : Shin s'est déjà déplacé dans le noir avec Grunlek, ce serait plus logique que ce soit lui le second. Ensuite Bob, puis moi. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait un point sur la stratégie à adopter nos 4 valeureux héros reprirent leur marche vers la liberté. Mais, après 15 minutes seulement de marche, Shin brisa le silence :

« On a oublié quelque chose

« Hein ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? S'exclamèrent le paladin et le mage de feu. Grunlek, lui, était toujours concentré sur sa vision nocturne.

« On a oublié l'intendant Dragg. »

A ces mots, la Compagnie des Bras Cassés s'immobilisa brutalement, pendant qu'un monumental ''Oh shit !'' résonnait dans l'esprit du nain, du demi-diable et de l'humain.

« Faut qu'on retourne le chercher, décida Théo.

Incrédule, Bob regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« ...Pas possible. En temps normal je serait d'accord avec toi, mais là on va se manger toutes les araignées si on retourne là-bas .

« Entièrement d'accord, renchérit Grunlek.

« Cronch, fit Shin dans sa pomme.

Avec une aisance remarquable, le paladin ignora la pensée parasite qui venait de s'introduire dans son esprit (''Mais d'où est-ce que Shin tire cette ?! de pomme !''), se remit en marche, et répondit à Bob en murmurant qu'il était « un paladin, et que les paladin ça sauve les gens, oui Môssieur, ça les laisse pas dans le pétrin! ».

A ces mots, le visage de Bob prit une couleur très intéressante, et le débat qui s'ensuivit resta dans les mémoires des 4 compagnons comme étant le plus argumenté et le plus murmuré de toutes leurs discussions.

 **(Test : Perception: Grunlek : 1D100 : 35 Succès !)**

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek, qui n'écoutait le débat que d'une oreille, s'occupait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe. Deux fois déjà il était parvenu à une intersection, et il avait à chaque fois réussi à déterminer quel était le chemin le plus emprunté.

 **(Test : Perception:Théo : 1D100 : 90 Echec.)**

Bob et Théo, emportés par leur discussion sur ''Faut-il retourner sauver Dragg'', ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient machinalement suivis Grunlek et qu'ils s'étaient, par conséquent, éloignés de l'endroit où se trouvait l'intendant. Shin, quant à lui, mangeait une nouvelle pomme.

« On est sortis.

« Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent Bob et Théo, en se retournant vers le nain.

« J'ai dit : on est sortis.

« ...Ça peut pas être aussi facile », dit Bob en fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa ses yeux se réhabituer à la lumière, puis il observa avec attention les environs.

 **(Test : Perception: Bob : 1D100 : 45 Succès !)**

« Ah, j'avais raison ! Il y a des gardes, là-bas. Ils nous tournent le dos, et on dirait qu'ils sont autour d'un feu de camp.

« On attaque ? Demanda le paladin, qui semblait désormais se contre-ficher du sort de l'intendant Dragg maintenant qu'un combat était proche.

« Ils sont 3, en bonne forme et ils ont une armure, commença Shin. Je suis pas sûr que les attaquer soit une bonne id...

« Ils mangent des pommes, l'interrompit Bob.

« On attaque ! »

 **End.**

* * *

Auteur :Non, c'est pas la fin des héros, juste la fin de mon OS. Pour ma défense j'ai écrit ça à deux heure du mat', il doit y avoir des erreurs de typos partout et je pense pas avoir réussi à bien ''capturer'' les personnages, mais bon…

Autrement, j'ai réussi mon défi perso : faire intervenir des jets de dés (merci rolldice online!) dans l'histoire ! Et ce sont les vrais jets de dés, hein, si ils avaient fait des échecs critiques il n'y aurait sans aucun doute pas eu la même fin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Le monde d'Aventure est possédé par Mahyar, et les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin sont respectivement possédés par Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob, et Seb du Grenier. L'histoire suivante, par contre, est à moi ! Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec, accessoirement.

* * *

Ce chapitre a été commencé après la parution de l'épisode 25 d'Aventure, j'ai donc pris en compte les faits suivants (normalement y a pas d'erreur, mais je peux toujours me tromper).

Théo: 6 PV

Grunlek: 1 PV

Bob: 2 PV

Shin: 9 PV

* * *

Précédemment, dans ''La Grande Evasion'' :

« Ils mangent des pommes, l'interrompit Bob.

« On attaque ! »

* * *

 **(Test : Mental : Shin : 41 Echec ! )**

 **(Test : Perception : Bob : 91 Echec Critique ! Théo : 79 Echec ! Grunlek : 46 Succès ! )**

Sur ces mots, ne pouvant résister à l'attrait des divines pommes, Shin se précipita vers les gardes dans l'espoir de leurs piquer celles-ci. Bousculé, Bob fut projeté contre un arbre **(-1 PV)** , et Théo ne parvint pas à réagir suffisamment vite pour retenir le demi-élémentaire. Seul Grunlek, en taclant Shin, réussi à le stopper.

« Shin, arrête !, chuchota le nain. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

Ces quelques mots furent suffisant pour que l'archer reprenne ses esprits. Après quelques secondes, calmé, lui et Grunlek revinrent lentement et furtivement vers leurs deux autre compagnons.

« Désolé de dire ça Shin, mais je pense que le mieux pour nous serait de ne pas les combattre, reprit Grunlek. Vu l'état dans lequel on est, l'idéal serait de les esquiver puis de continuer notre chemin. »

« Non, justement, on est en position de force là, argumenta le paladin. Ils ont des ressources, de la nourriture, peut-être même quelques bandages qui pourraient nous être utile. En plus je viens de récupérer une armure, je fonce dans le tas, ils se concentrent sur moi, puis vous leur envoyez des coups à distance. Pas besoin de réfléchir ! »

« On les dégomme.», assena Bob.

« ...Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi faudrait qu'on les attaque, Bob, parce que là je doit t'avouer ne pas avoir suivi ton résonnement », demanda le nain mécanicien, perplexe.

« Non mais là y a aucun raisonnement, je veux juste brûler des gens », répondit le pyromage.

Surpris par cette réponse, le nain regarda attentivement le demi-diable. Bob se moquait-il de lui ? ...Visiblement non. Cette mésaventure dans les souterrains devait l'avoir ébranlé plus que prévu, pour qu'il se mette à agir comme Théo. Le nain soupira, et se résigna. Ses amis voulaient combattre, qui était-il pour les en empêcher ? Si en plus il pouvait trouver de la nourriture autre que de l'araignée dans les provisions des gardes… _Miam_.

Après avoir convenu d'un plan, les 4 amis se séparèrent. Shin, après avoir donné une paire de couteaux de glace à Bob et à Grunlek, se dirigea vers le flanc gauche du campement, en s'aidant des ombres des arbres pour passer inaperçu. Théo, lui, s'avança furtivement vers les gardes, qui lui tournaient toujours le dos. Pendant ce temps, Grunlek, le plus mal en point de l'équipe, se cacha dans les buissons, alors que Bob se concentrait sur la future manipulation du feu de camp des gardes.

 **(Test : Physique: Théo : 4 Succès Critique!)**

Théo était arrivé à côté des gardes. Camouflé par les buissons, il leva sa lame et l'abattit sur le garde le plus proche, le décapita net, et, emporté par son élan, atteignit aussi le bras droit d'un second garde.

Réagissant par réflexe, les deux hommes restant s'éloignèrent d'un pas ou deux de Théo, se retournèrent vers lui, et abattirent leurs lames .

Théo fit un pas de côté afin d'esquiver, mais il ne put empêcher l'une des épées de toucher son armure au niveau du torse **(-1PV)**.

 **(Test : Physique : Shin : 19 Succès!)**

Au même instant, Shin, caché parmi les arbres, lança l'un de ses couteaux de glace sur le garde précédemment touché par Théo, et atteignit son épaule gauche. Le garde laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur, recula en titubant, et sa main droite lâcha son arme afin de retirer le couteau de son épaule. Son camarade, désormais plus méfiant, commença à tourner autour de Théo, espérant ainsi le prendre en sandwich.

Au loin, Bob, qui observait discrètement la scène à côté de Grunlek, se demandait s'il valait mieux éteindre le feu, ou grandement augmenter l'intensité des flammes. ''Oh et puis zut, j'ai dit on brûle tout et ça veut bien dire on brûle tout! Ça servira de distraction pour les gardes, et Théo pourra en achever un comme cela.''

 **(Test : Mental : Bob : 24 Succès!)**

Sans perdre une seule seconde, le pyromage attisa les flammes par son pouvoir, et le feu de camp, auparavant d'une taille modeste et de couleur orangé, se transforma en une flamme bleue extrêmement chaude de près d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Surpris par ce changement de luminosité et de température, les gardes tournèrent leur tête vers le feu de camp. Profitant de leur inattention, Théo leva sa lame une seconde fois, apparemment bien décidé à sacrifié le plus de monde possible au Dieu Euthanasie.

 **(Test : Physique : Theo : 95 Echec critique!)**

Commençant sa GRS de l'Inquisition, Théo fit tournoyer sa lame dans les airs, tendit son bras vers le garde le plus mal en point, et se prit un corbeau en pleine tête. L'animal semblait avoir décidé que les cheveux du paladin feraient en effet un excellent nid. Surpris et aveuglé par le volatile, Théo lâcha son épée et tenta vainement de l'éloigner de ses cheveux. Malheureusement, en ne prêtant plus attention à son entourage, l'enfant de la lumière ne vit pas la flamme bleu du feu de camp, et se précipita dedans **(-2PV)**. Les gardes, eux, ne pensèrent même pas à aller achever le paladin. Abasourdis par tout ceci, ils étaient restés cloués sur place, captivés par le spectacle que représentaient le paladin, le corbeau et le feu de camp.

De là où il était, Shin ne se faisait pas de soucis pour son ami. Il y avait peu de chance que Théo souffre de graves brûlure, vu que Bob n'allait sans doute pas tarder à éteindre le feu. Ceci pris en compte, l'archer forma une nouvelle lame de glace pour remplacer celle qu'il avait lancée, puis il envoya ses deux lames vers les gardes en succession rapide, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient totalement sans défense.

 **(Test : Physique : Shin : 57 Succès!)**

La première lame rebondit sur l'armure, alors que la deuxième, lancée vers la tempe du garde, l'assomma tout en provoquant un abondant saignement. Un ennemi de moins pour Théo, pensa Shin. Et un obstacle de moins pour obtenir mes pommes, aussi ! Il recréa deux lames de glace et se re-cacha derrière son arbre, au cas où, bien que cela l'empêchait de voir le combat.

De son côté, Bob n'était pas en reste. En voyant Théo se jeter dans les flammes bleues, et après un bref moment de stupéfaction, il se concentra de plus belle afin de tenter d'éteindre ce feu.

 **(Test : Mental : Bob : 89 Echec !)**

Malheureusement, déconcentré par la vision de son ami en flamme, Bob n'arriva pas à éteindre les flammes.

« Bob! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Y a Théo en feu, là ! » lui chuchota Grunlek.

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, je te signale ! » lui répondit aussitôt le pyromage.

 **(Test : Mental : Bob : 48 Succès!)**

Bob ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de son environnement. Pour lui n'existait plus maintenant que cette boule de flamme, reliée à son pouvoir. Calmement, doucement, il la fit s'éteindre. Puis poussa un soupir de soulagement : Théo n'allais pas brûler vif à cause de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit que Grunlek, lui aussi, arborait un air soulagé sur son visage.

Mais, bien que les flammes ne soient plus un problème, Théo n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire. En effet, il restait encore un garde et ce maudit corbeau.

Aux grands maux les grands remède, pensa Théo. Il s'accroupit, récupéra son épée, et se releva d'un coup pour abattre le corbeau, qui se trouvait entre lui et le garde.

 **(Test : Physique : Théo : 65 Succès!)**

Le volatile de malheur esquiva le coup d'épée, qui atterrit donc sur le dernier garde encore conscient. Celui-ci ne put esquiver le coup et encaissa donc le choc, qui le sorti de son état de stupéfaction. Il ne put cependant réagir, car le corbeau, mécontent de voir son tête-à-tête avec le paladin interrompu, lui fonça dessus et s'attaqua à ses globes oculaires, puis continua son chemin dans la tête du garde, pour ressortir par l'arrière de son crâne. Le garde s'effondra, mort.

Théo s'immobilisa, regarda le corps du garde, puis le corbeau.

« D'accord, tu peux faire ton nid dans mes cheveux », dit le paladin en regardant l'oiseau.

Avec un croassement de joie et encore tout ensanglanté après sa victoire sur le garde, le volatile revint vers le paladin et se percha confortablement sur sa tête.

« Le combat est fini, vous pouvez venir, bande de lâches ! » cria malicieusement Théo à ses amis.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis Shin, Grunlek et Bob sortirent des buissons.

À la vue du corbeau, Shin s'arrêta. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés un animal sauvage, la rencontre ne s'est pas bien passée pour sa main. Il observa la proximité évidente entre le paladin et le volatile, et en déduisit qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de l'apprivoiser. Effectivement, le paladin venait de se trouver un nouvel animal de compagnie. Se reconcentrant, Shin se dirigea vers le stock de pommes des gardes. Et s'immobilisa aussitôt, alors qu'un sentiment d'horreur l'envahissait. Non. Non ! Il pensait pourtant en être débarrassé pour de bon, et pourtant ce… ce monstre était là ! Eden la louve était là, et, comble de l'horreur…Elle mangeait ses pommes.

Le visage de Shin s'emplit d'une nouvelle résolution, et il s'adressa à Grunlek : « Dit à ta louve de s'écarter de mes pommes. Maintenant. Elle a suffisamment de viande à manger sur les cadavre, elle peut donc laisser. Mes. _Pommes_. _ **Tranquille**_. »

« Eden ! Au pied ! »lança Grunlek, alors qu'il fouillait les sacs de ressources disposés non loin de l'ancien feu de camp. La louve obéit, un trognon de pomme entre les dents, et Shin se précipita sur les pommes pour les mettre en sécurité.

« Bonne nouvelle, dit Grunlek. Ils ont de la nourriture et un kit médical de premier secours. Ça nous sera utile. »

« En effet, répondit le pyromage. Je propose de les utiliser sur Grunlek, c'est lui qui en a le plus besoin »

« A propos de soin, il y aurait pas quelque chose pour les brûlures dedans ? Parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le feu de Bob ne m'a pas fait que du bien ! »

« Oui, euh, excuse moi pour cela Théo, j'aurais dû éteindre les flammes plus tôt », s'excusa, penaud, Bob.

« Y a pas de mal, le principal c'est qu'on ai gagné, non ?, déclara le paladin. Mais avant de commencer les soins je propose qu'on interroge le dernier garde, je l'ai laissé en vie pour une raison après tout. Donc on l'interroge, il parle, et je le tue. Comme ça, affaire réglée. »affirma-t-il.

« Il faudra aussi que tu nous dise comment tu as réussi à apprivoiser un corbeau en plein combat, répliqua Grunlek. Et que tu lui donne un nom, aussi. »

« Euh... »

End!

* * *

Ok, première chose, que je n'avais pas précisé: je n'ai jamais joué à un JDR. _Jamais._ Donc, si vous voyez des incohérences quelconques, signalez-les, ça m'aidera!

Ensuite, les jets des ennemis n'ont pas été inscrit. Pourquoi? Parce que dans Aventure ce sont les "jets cachés du MJ", donc j'ai appliqué ici le même principe. Les Jets ont été faits, vous n'y avez juste pas accès ^^.

Et si vous avez des idées pour le nom du corbeau, je suis preneuse! (mâles, les noms! mâles!)

A la prochaine!


End file.
